


To Protect You

by greencateyes_99



Series: Hot Rod Tales. [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Mech Preg, Rape, not really a good ending, poor Roddy, will not conitnue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: Rodimus tries to leave the Lost Light as his sparkling tries to be born. he almost makes it.





	To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this bouncing around my head and had plans of making it a multi chapter but I think its better as a one shot.

Rodimus clutched the metal wall as another contraction rippled through his frame. He griped it so hard that he left dents. His other hand was cupping the noticeable swell of his middle. Harsh pants the only sound in the empty hallway. He was running out of time, soon the empty hall wouldn’t be empty as the next shift change started.

He had to get to the hanger before that happen. He had spent that last few months hiding his condition from everyone. Not that they would have noticed. All were too busy being charmed by that evil fragger who put Rodimus in this situation.

“But it was worth it. Drift is safe. Everyone is safe.” He mutters to himself. “Just a few more steps. A few more then into the Rod Pod then down to the planet. Just wait a few more minutes little dude. Just a few more.”

It all started when Brainstorm for some reason decided to punch a hole in space and time. What popped out was a mirror imaged of a mech that Drift knew. From then Wing charmed everyone, everyone except Rodimus. He couldn’t pin point why he disliked the winged mech only that he got a sick feeling whenever they were closed to each other.  In a normal situation Rodimus would do everything in his power to avoid the mech.

However, finding him dragging an unconscious Drift into a dark corner made a choice to he wished he thought through. Wing had somehow drugged Drift and was planning on taking advantage and he would’ve too if Rodimus hadn’t seen him. The fiery mech was about to turn the evil copy into a pile of ash, however, the sword at his best friend’s neck cables put a stop to that. it was a standoff and now Rodimus knew he should’ve have called for backup but hindsight and what not.

Rodimus offered himself in Drifts place.

He knew that if he let Wing have his way with the sword mech it would crushed him. taint the memories of a once great knight and friend and the once Prime did not want to see his friend go through that. Wing gave the flame captain a sickly-sweet smile he was never gentle and always enjoyed raping Rodimus when the mech fought back. He even went so far as to pin the Captains hands to the hull of the ship with his sword then preceded to force his chest plates open.

Rodimus still felt like purging when thinking back on that. soon after that incident he had been feeling so exhausted that he went to have one of the medics check him over. Neither were not available at the time and fearing the worst Rodimus stole one of the scanners and near fainted at the results. What made it worst was Wing just happen to sneak into his hab suite and see the results too. After that Rodimus was trapped. No one saw the dents, the discolored armor, or how he walked or shied away from others. No one.

Wing even gave him one of Hounds small holo-imagers that he stole to hide the swell of his middle. Saying if he didn’t then Rodimus wouldn’t have to worry about a sparkling anyway. Threats against Drift threats against the growing sparkling Rodimus didn’t know what else to do.

He shivers at the memory of hands mockingly caressing his middle. False gentle kissing along his spine and spoiler. The once Prime near had a field day when Brainstorm announced that the whatchamacallit was fixed and was super hyper when his co-captain booted the evil bastard right back to where he came from. but the damage had been done and now Rodimus sparking was ready to come out. why he didn’t confess to Ratchet or First Aid or anyone he couldn’t really say. Maybe it was some left-over fear or that fact that no one could tell that he was in trouble.

Either way he was determine not to let the entire ship know that he was about to become a creator. He had made plans and the planet full of neutral flyers was a good spot to have his sparkling and, as much as he didn’t want too, leave them in the care of someone more able. He knew that he was a poor choice to raise anyone much less a being that needed round the clock care.

Another contraction brought Rodimus to his knees. He was almost there he could see the hanger doors up ahead.

“Come on litbit show some patience.” He chuckled weakly. “Almost there.”

The hanger only had a few bots milling around. None noticed him as he walked as fast as he dared to his unique ship. He was almost there his hand almost touching the hatch when a cry ripped from his lips as pain caused him to collapse. Lubricant and energon pooled around him as his sparkling could not wait any longer.

His shouts bringing those close by to him. someone was calling for Ratchet another for Magnus or Megatron. And Rodimus tried to crawl away.

_‘no no nononono.’_ He mentally screams. This wasn’t what he wanted. _‘so close so close.’_

“Rodimus?” an old so painfully familiar voice said. Rodimus tried not to flinch when Drift came next to him. his comforting field all but scolding his. he wanted so bad to lean into his friend to find that comfort.

Another contraction and Rodimus felt the sparkling start its way down. His dull blue optics locked onto Drifts.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers before falling.

“RODIMUS.”


End file.
